Always Beside Me, Part 2
by SgtRL-3
Summary: The sequel of earlier helsa oneshot "Always Beside Me". This one doesn't have smut scenes completely. Setting one year later than the prequel, the Queen and her Prince were heading to the suburb forest for a picnic. During the route, the Prince recalled their recent year.


**I finished and translated this oneshot in the last two days of 2018, have a happy new year holiday and a lucky 2019, helsa shippers！**

Even just a year ago, he never thought he would be so lucky.

He still remembers the situation of his place of residence a year ago - the bookcases are cluttered with various novels, history books, atlases and religious books; the pine floors that are cleaned twice a week by employed servants were full of paper balls - these were the by-products of his usual free time to write. Only the kitchen was a bit cleaner - he couldn't always go to the restaurant to solve the meal problem because of lack of money, so the deported prince had to learn how to cook by himself.

He remembers that this was the only place he was willing to spend money at the time: and at least half of the menu he had arranged for himself was a variety of time-consuming dishes. Anyway, such a broken aristocrat, what social relationship was worth spending time and money in this unfamiliar place to cultivate?

So he simply used the way to satisfy his appetite to kill the time; in addition, he was also prepared to write a book with his own cooking experience and dining experience. The title he thought of was _"8 krona to eat well - Stavanger Food Guide"_. However, he was not sure about how many people will buy this book: he thought that to recover the publishing fee and printing fee was enough.

"Oh, be careful. Do you want to ride Sitron out of the road?" Suddenly his wife's voice pulled him out of the world of memories.

"Ah, no, no, don't be nervous Elsa. I was just thought about something." He hurriedly re-ridden the horse on the left side of the road, and was tightly juxtaposed with Queen's mount, heading to the forest at the suburbs of Stavanger.

However, the speed of a series of things that happened in just a few days made his brain a little overload. When he returned home one day in April 1855, the servant told him that the Royal Affairs Agency sent him a letter. "Invitation..." When he opened the envelope, he found that he was invited to go to the Grasholmen Palace on April 20 for a ball at night. What surprised him most was that the invitation was signed by Queen of Arendelle herself, instead of a simple line of stenciled handwriting like the invitations he received before. It definitely meant she wants to convey to him some information, but what was the information? He couldn't figure out the answer for a moment. Maybe the Queen wants to interview him? Maybe the Queen was fond of him? No, no, what a joke? Did the Queen had any reason to be fond of him? Anyway, when he go there, there would be no problem at all...Maybe...

"That was a crazy night..." he sighed carefully and lowered his voice.

When the servant in the palace told him that the queen was going to meet him, he did not understand what she was thinking at first. In the next half hour, she first seduce him in a short skirt:

-"Do you want to take me? Say truth."

Then she used the radical method to let him press her on the bed and strip off her clothes.

-"You are more sexy than any girl I met. Do you know that, Queen Elsa? I will spend the rest of my life with you and be the most important person around you."

Then she rides on him and expresses her desires in the most direct way.

-"Well, Hans, hold on for a while, I will... Oh..."

Finally, faced with the possible consequences of their impulsive actions, he chose the most risky and profitable route.

\- "So, are you willing to marry me, Queen Elsa?"

\- "Of course, I do."

Then they used the whole night and early morning in her bedroom to prove that he belonged to her and that she belonged to him.

"Hey, wake up, Hans. It turns out that you are daydreaming! We are at the destination, don't fall the basket of picnic food behind the saddle."

Hearing Elsa's swearing at him, Hans quickly turned his thoughts back to the present. This is his wedding anniversary with Queen of Arendelle and the third month after their daughter was born. The day before yesterday, he asked her to go to the summer forest in the suburbs for a picnic, while the little princess gave her sister Anna to look after; now it is close to noon, and it is time to stop and rest. Hans rolled over from the mount "Sitron" that he brought from Denmark, and led it to a not-so-strong birch tree to keep it stay on the edge of the forest. He then took the picnic basket behind the saddle with one hand and found a flat grass to lay it down; and she took off a plaid canvas fixed behind her saddle, paved it close to the basket.

Elsa took out the pocket watch, and now it is just past 12 o'clock. The sun in late May shines on the lawn and leaves that have just experienced a drizzle in the early morning, reflecting the beautiful light. "What were you thinking about, Hans? Your soul had gone out for so many times."

"Ah...nothing, I have recalled the experience of my previous years in my life. Being with you is the biggest turning point and luck in my life, without exaggeration."

When she heard her husband's words, the Queen turned her eyes and meditated for a moment in the woods on the side. She couldn't help but think of the day a year ago. When she said the word "I do" in front of the bishop and her husband, she couldn't conceal the happiness feeling in her heart: She does not want to marry a foreign royal family member she had never seen before, and then have children she will not able to love. However, she is so lucky that she can be with the person who really depend on each other – although they have not been sublimated to the level of "pure love" for the time being, they need each other and at the same time bring pleasure to each other, at least at that time it was enough.

When the plaid canvas was laid on the ground, Hans also placed the picnic basket in the center of it. The basket contains his favorite lemon sandwich cake, her favorite chocolate brownie; the croissant and the sandwich with omelet and chicken as staples– he called the sandwich as "parent n' kids sandwich" and when Elsa heard it for the first time, she couldn't help but said: "You are quite a stone heart!" And at last, blueberry champagne cocktail as drink.

"For me, this is a perfect ending." He said with a half-full glass.

The Queen replied immediately after hearing it: "No, this is not the end."

He frowned and his expression turned into a little confused and questionable.

"You are not right...this is a beginning," she said with a smile. "The beginning of a happy life that lasts for many years. Be prepared, and there are decades of future which full of possibilities waiting for us."

After several cups of wine, the two slightly druken faces were reddened. She suddenly approached her and whispered two words to his ear:

 _"Tar meg."_

 _"Vent, hva vil du, Elsa?"_

 _"Som din kone, jeg vil at du tar meg rett her i denne skogen."_

He immediately understood what she wanted. In the gentle sunshine of 2 pm, Queen of Arendelle and her prince fell into a long kiss, a kiss that seemed to never separate. The water droplets on the lawn reflected their faces as if they were taking pictures of this moment.


End file.
